LOS 3 MIEDOS
by TOXO KAI BELOS
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que enfrentarte a los tres mayores miedos de tu vida?, ¿Lo lograrías? Ranma tendrá que enfrentarse a esas preguntas, todo por comer uno de los dulces de Happosai. ¿Cuáles serán los tres miedos por los que tendrá que pasar Ranma? Lo descubrirán en la historia.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa serie Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi._

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en la casa Tendo desde que hace un mes el maestro Happosai se había ido de viaje de entrenamiento, siendo un día común de vacaciones, los patriarcas jugaban una partida de shogi, Kasumi preparaba la comida, Nabiki leía revistas de moda y Ranma entrenaba junto con un Akane en el Dojo.

-¡Anda Ranma, ataca!- dijo la peli-azul mientras lanzaba golpes que el chico de la trenza esquivaba.

-No hasta que puedas darme un golpe- le respondió el chico alejándose de la chica.

-Eso no es justo- dijo Akane respirando agitadamente –Hemos estado entrenando mis golpes desde que regresamos de aquel suceso de china… por qué no mejor te transformas en chica, así podrías pelear conmigo sin pena-

-No es porque me dé pena pelear contra una mujer, es porque sé que no podrías detener mis ataques, aun siendo una chica-

-¿Estas insinuando que soy lenta?-

-Claro que no, eso sería decir poco- Akane se lanzó contra Ranma tomándolo desprevenido, causando que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto el chico tratando de enderezarse, pero el cuerpo de la chica sentada sobre él lo mantenía en el suelo.

-Si no planeas entrenarme bien, lo mejor será que ya no lo hagamos más- dijo mirando molesta al joven.

Después de unos instantes se dieron cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, coloreándose las mejillas se separaron rápidamente, poniéndose cada uno en una esquina contraria en el Dojo.

-Akane- dijo el chico mirando la espalda de su prometida preparado para disculparse.

-Lo mejor será que no estemos juntos hasta que se me pase el enojo- dijo la chica saliendo del Dojo

-Akane, espera…- dijo Ranma corriendo tras ella, pero antes de llegar a la casa cayó sobre su cabeza el maestro Happosai. Akane al escuchar el sonido del golpe volteó preocupada y apareciendo detrás de ella todos los que estaban en la casa.

-Maestro Happosai, ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?- preguntó Kasumi sonriendo.

-Muy bien Kasumi, traje regalos para todos- dijo el anciano saltando del cuerpo del chico de la trenza y sentándose en la entrada de la casa junto al jardín para esculcar en su mochila.

-Ranma, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Akane agachándose para tocar el chichón de la cabeza de su prometido.

-Ese anciano- gruño bajito Ranma, mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-Oh, Ranma, no te había visto- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-Maldito viejo, ahora verá lo que es que alguien le caiga en la cabeza- dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Happosai, pero siendo detenido por su padre.

-Ranma, tranquilízate hijo, el maestro Happosai trajo regalos para todos- Ranma suspiro molesto y se sentó en el suelo.

-Bien- Akane le acercó un paño con hielo a su prometido, quien lo puso en su cabeza.

-Mira Kasumi, te traje este lindo suéter- la chica lo tomo.

-Muchas gracias maestro Happosai- el anciano sonrió y sacó una caja con fichas de shogi.

-Este es para ustedes dos par de holgazanes, para que sigan jugando con su tablero- el señor Tendo y Genma sonrieron.

-Muchas gracias maestro- dijo Tendo.

-Qué considerado de su parte- continuó Genma.

-Veamos qué más traje- murmuró, buscando en su mochila.

-Para ti Nabiki- dijo el anciano entregando una calculadora solar.

-Muchas gracias, maestro- la chica sonrió.

-Mi preciosa Akane, esto es para ti- dijo entregándole un peluche de ornitorrinco.

-Es precioso maestro Happosai, gracias- sonrió abrazando al peluche.

-Y finalmente, Ranma- dijo entregándole un juego de lencería.

-¡Pero qué diablos!- gritó Ranma, el anciano rió y sacó un paquete.

-Era una broma hijo, es este- Ranma tomó el paquete y sacó una playera china como le gustaba usar, pero de color blanca.

-Cielos- murmuró mirándola.

-Espero que les hayan gustado sus regalos- dijo el anciano sonriendo y levantándose – Iré a descansar, bajaré para la cena- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Está muy bonita tu camisa- dijo Akane, mirando el regalo de Ranma.

-Gracias- el chico sonrió y fue a probársela a su habitación.

Ya en la noche, todos cenaban callados y escuchando al maestro Happosai, quien les había contado sus aventuras que tuvo durante su viaje de entrenamiento y hablaba emocionado sobre la última.

-Así que, para no alargar la historia, al fin obtuve esto- dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Estos son los dulces especiales… verán, hace mucho tiempo un guerrero estaba harto de tener miedo, así que fue a la montaña más alta de toda china, encontrándose a un maestro espiritual. Quien le dijo que sus miedos solo los vencería si se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos, así que le dio a comer uno. El guerrero estuvo durante dos años dormido, hasta que un día despertó… cuando lo hizo, su vida cambió totalmente, ya que había derrotado a sus peores temores, convirtiéndolo en el mejor samurai que haya existido en la tierra-

-Es mentira, no hay dulces que hacen que te enfrentes a tus peores miedos más que los de Akane- contestó el chico.

-Ranma…- murmuró Akane molesta

-¡Ah!, ¿con que eso es lo que tú crees?- dijo el anciano levantándose de su lugar – Solamente los hombres más valientes se han enfrentado a este retó, de seguro no te atreverías a comer ni uno-

-Claro que lo comería- dijo altanero el chico de la trenza.

-Entonces prueba uno- dijo el anciano mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola y acercándole la caja.

-Bien- el chico tomó uno de los dulces y lo acercó a su boca.

-Ranma, espera ¿de verdad planeas enfrentarte a tus mayores miedos?- dijo Akane preocupada por la impulsividad de su prometido.

-Si es necesario demostrarle a este anciano lo que puedo hacer, pues que así sea-

-Pero… Ranma, eso es muy arriesgado- dijo Kasumi mirándolo preocupada, Akane sujetó la mano de su prometido, haciendo que éste la mirara a los ojos.

-Ranma te advertiré una cosa antes de que lo comas- dijo Happosai apareciendo entre los dos prometidos, haciendo que dejaran de tocarse.

-¿Qué?- contestó de forma brusca el chico.

-Solamente podrás regresar con nosotros una vez que hayas pasado por tus tres mayores miedos, si no lo logras te quedarás profundamente dormido y revivirás tus miedos en sueños por el resto de tu vida-

-Bien, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme- dijo el chico poniendo el dulce en su boca.

-¡Ranma!- gritaron Genma y el señor Tendo al mirar al chico desvanecerse en el suelo y quedarse dormido.

Aquí está el primer capítulo prometido, espero sus reviews con alegría.

¡Les mando un saludo y un abrazo de oso polar!

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos, ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

EL TERCER MIEDO

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa serie de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

Ranma abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, el último recuerdo que tenía era de él comiendo el dulce que Happosai le había retado comer, levantándose del futón, caminó hacia la puerta para ver en dónde se encontraba. Había un pasillo muy largo que empezaba al salir de la habitación y al fondo había una puerta entreabierta, caminando con cautela se aproximó a la habitación. El sonido de la música lo tranquilizó un poco, al parecer alguien había dejado encendida la televisión y pasaban videos de las canciones de moda.

Aproximándose con lentitud apagó el televisor, pero detrás de él, se escuchó un movimiento rápido, Ranma giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a quien estuviera tras él, pero al mirar lo que había ahí se quedó estático.

-¡NO!- gritó Ranma con pánico.

Toda la familia lo veía con susto, una vez que se había dormido lo llevaron hasta su habitación, recostándolo en su futón y cubriéndolo con una sábana, lo observaron en silencio mientras él se encontraba bajo los efectos del dulce.

-Papá, ¿crees que Ranma se encuentre bien?- preguntó Kasumi, mientras observaba con preocupación al joven de la trenza.

-Ranma es un hombre fuerte Kasumi, él lo logrará- respondió Tendo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Ranma, eres un bobo- dijo Akane sentándose junto a su prometido, quien se removía con miedo, como si intentara huir de algo o alguien.

Ranma corría a través del laberinto que era la casa en donde estaba encerrado, detrás de él corría una manada de gatos, que maullaban enloquecidos, ya que de la nada todos los espacios que había dentro de su ropa se le llenaron de pescado, atrayendo más la atención de los felinos.

-¡Aléjense!, ¡déjenme en paz!- gritó con todo el aire que tenía en su pecho.

_"__Recuerda Ranma, la única manera de que regreses a casa es enfrentando tus miedos" _se escuchó el recordatorio con la vos del maestro Happosai. Ranma temblaba de miedo puro, sus músculos se encontraban rígidos y sus piernas ya no soportaban su peso, poco a poco comenzó a correr más despacio, hasta hincarse sintiéndose derrotado.

_"__Ranma, no te des por vencido, yo creo en tí"_ escuchó que le susurraban en la oreja, con una vos parecida a la de cierta chica peli-azul. _"_

_-No me daré por vencido, regresaré a tu lado Akane- _pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo y giraba hacia donde estaban los gatos, quienes se aproximaban con rapidez hasta él, cerrando los ojos abrió sus brazos y dejó que los gatos se le abalanzaran.

-Ranma…- murmuró Akane al ver que su prometido suspiraba y se quedaba quieto.

-No puede ser…-murmuró Happosai viendo atentamente al chico.

-¿Qué pasa maestro? ¿Qué tiene Ranma?- preguntó Genma sacudiendo a Happosai por los hombros.

-Suéltame tonto- respondió el anciano, golpeando a Genma en la cabeza.

-Maestro, ¿Ranma estará bien?- preguntó una afligida Akane.

-Me parece que Ranma ha dominado su primer miedo- dijo el anciano aproximándose al joven y abriéndole un ojo. El chico, que aún se encontraba dormido golpeo a Happosai con su mano, provocando que el anciano lo soltara enojado.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, Ranma estará bien… al parecer no tardará mucho en despertar- dijo el anciano saliendo de la habitación con los dos patriarcas detrás de él.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo Kasumi al salir de la habitación. Akane miraba a su prometido, mientras Nabiki observaba a la pareja.

-Akane, ¿no piensas ir a dormir?- le preguntó Nabiki al acercarse a la puerta.

-Iré en un momento- respondió mirando el rostro del chico.

-Está bien, no olvides cobijar a Ranma- dijo al desaparecer detrás de la puerta dejando a la chica sola con su prometido.

Akane aparto un poco del cabello del chico de su cara, mirándolo con tristeza "_cuando aprenderás que no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie" _ Ranma se movió entre sueños y apoyó su rostro en la mano tibia de la chica, suspirando se levantó del suelo y caminó a la puerta.

-_Akane…- _murmuró el chico en voz baja antes de que la menor de las Tendo saliera de la habitación y lo dejara solo.

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, me han hecho imaginar un sin fin de cosas que podría agregarle a la historia ;)

Si alguien más se ha unido a nuestra lectura, ¡Bienvenidos!

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos, ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :)

¡y no olviden que les mando un enorme abrazo a todos!


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

EL SEGUNDO MIEDO  
.

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa serie Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi_.

-.

Ranma abrió los ojos por segunda vez, a su alrededor todo lo que había eran árboles y pinos de gran tamaño, parecía que estaba en el bosque donde solía entrenar con su padre cuando era niño. Levantándose del suelo y girando la cabeza hacia cada uno de los árboles observaba todo su alrededor, manteniéndose alerta en caso de que fuera necesario pelear.

En el sueño anterior, él había tenido que caminar y encontrarse con su miedo a los gatos, en esta ocasión dejaría que el miedo llegara a él, aunque no sabía muy bien que pasaría, se sentó sobre un tronco viejo decidido a esperar que ocurriera algo.

-.

Toda la familia había decidido comer alrededor del chico de la trenza, ya que verlo dormir era más entretenido que ver la televisión. Akane, que estaba molesta con todos por no respetar la privacidad de su prometido había decidido sentarse en un rincón lejos de los demás y sin perder de vista al chico.

-Maestro Happosai, ¿por qué aún no ha pasado nada? - preguntó Nabiki, el maestro se acercó a la cara de Ranma, quien parecía tranquilo mientras dormía.

-Mmm... No lo sé, tal vez no está reaccionando a los efectos del dulce como se esperaba que hiciera- el anciano abofeteo a Ranma y espero, al no obtener respuesta le dio otra cachetada.

-Oiga, quiere dejar en paz a Ranma, es evidente que no despertará en este momento- dijo Akane frunciendo el ceño, mostrando un poco más de su molestia.

-Akane, todos estamos preocupados por Ranma- contesto Kasumi.

-Pero no es necesario que lo abofeteen- murmuró la peli-azul y continuó comiendo.

Dos horas después, todos se encontraban mirando preocupados al chico de la trenza, ya que no se había movido ni hecho ruido en todo ese tiempo.

-Bien, ya hemos esperado demasiado- dijo Happosai tomando a Ranma de los brazos -¡Ranma, mientras más tiempo te quedes dormido, más tiempo tardaras en despertar!- dijo sacudiéndolo por los brazos, el chico se liberó de las manos del maestro y cambio la posición de su cuerpo para seguir durmiendo.

-Ranma...- susurro una preocupada Akane que lo miraba dormir.

-.

Ranma se levantó rápidamente del suelo cuando escuchó la advertencia del viejo maestro alejándose con el aire que había soplado vagamente en el bosque.

_"No puede ser...no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí solo… tendré que ir a buscar mi segundo miedo"_ pensó el chico mientras caminaba entre los árboles, buscando una señal o algún enemigo que estuviera escondido.

Pasó mucho tiempo, Ranma no veía a nadie, camino por casi todo el bosque pero tampoco escuchó que alguien se acercará. Comenzaba a inquietarse, no sabía qué es lo que debería suceder, algo no estaba bien con el sueño. _"¿Por qué nadie aparece? ¿Qué significa esto?"_ El chico se detuvo, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de agua fluyendo, corriendo hacia su izquierda siguiendo el sonido paro repentinamente hasta que encontró la orilla de un lago y con cautela decidió acercarse.

-.

Ya era nuevamente de noche, los patriarcas jugaban shogi a los pies del muchacho, Happosai planchaba su ropa íntima robada a la derecha del chico y Nabiki jugaba cartas con Kasumi en el otro lado. Akane entró en la habitación de Ranma con sábanas limpias en sus manos y al encontrar a todos rodeándolo explotó:

-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡Dejen en paz a Ranma, denle algo de intimidad!- grito la chica.

-Cielos- murmuro Nabiki, todos los presentes se quedaron quietos en su lugar observando con miedo a la menor de las Tendo.

-Akane, tienes razón, ya es hora de que nos vayamos y dejemos solo a Ranma- dijo Kasumi levantándose y empujando a todos los demás fuera de la habitación, dejando a Akane sola con su prometido.

-.

Ranma bebía agua del lago con una hoja de árbol, comenzaba a tener hambre y sentía un poco de frío, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí desde que había comido el dulce de Happosai, ya que no parecía que pasara el tiempo dentro del sueño. Preocupado por que no pasara nada nuevo, se levantó del suelo decidido a enfrentar aquello que representara su segundo miedo.

-¡Qué estas esperando! ¡¿Por qué no me has atacado?!- gritó el joven recibiendo como respuesta el sonido del canto de los pájaros.

Caminando y mirando hacia el cielo, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado al lago, mojándose hasta la mitad del cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fastidio esperando que ocurriera su transformación, pero después de que pasaran unos minutos miro sus manos.

"¿Cómo es posible que no me transformara? Podría ser que..."

-¡Estoy curado!- grito eufórico y comenzó a salpicar agua a todas direcciones -¡Estoy curado!- volvió a gritar con alegría. Después de mucho rato de sumergirse en el lago, salió a la superficie y gritó:

-¡Akane, mira! ¡Estoy libre de la…- detuvo repentinamente sus gritos de alegría, recordando de pronto donde se encontraba.

-Es verdad... solo es un sueño- su semblante se puso serio, caminando lentamente salió del lago y se sentó en el suelo -Eso significa que… ¿tengo miedo de curarme y quedarme solo?- Ranma se quedó perplejo por la idea que paso por su mente.

"Pero… ¿por qué estaría solo?" pensó con dudas, el agua del lago comenzó a resplandecer asustando al chico de la trenza.

"Si quieres saberlo, solo observa el agua" dijo una vos proveniente del agua.

Ranma tragó saliva y se asomó al agua, solamente veía su reflejo en él, pero lentamente la imagen _cambió a una donde estaba en Jusenkyo todo lastimado y sonriendo orgulloso de lo que tenía en su mano derecha (parecía que tenía una botella con agua en su interior). _

_La imagen volvió a cambiar mostrándose a sí mismo en el Dojo Tendo, enseñándole a la familia que ya no se transformaba en chica, todos estaban contentos por él._ Ranma veía desde lejos todos los rostros de la familia, en especial la de cierta peli-azul.

_Akane estaba sonriendo llena de felicidad, pero cuando se acercó para darle un abrazo, él la rechazó e ignorándola caminó hacia una maleta que tenía en el suelo junto a la entrada de la casa, parecía que estaba despidiéndose de ellos por la cara de sorpresa que todos mostraron._

_Una tercera imagen apareció_, _él sostenía un enorme trofeo y había un letrero detrás que decía "Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales" se veía contento y celebraba con varias personas que no conocía . Pudo reconocer a Akane que estaba en una esquina lejos del escenario hablando con Genma, el hombre parecía que intentaba no llorar mientras recibía una hoja de la mano de la chica y dejaba que ella se alejara del lugar con sus mejillas y nariz rojas, señal de que había estado llorando. _

_Apareció una cuarta imagen, revelándolo a él comiendo junto a su padre en una cabaña, parecía disgustado por algo que Genma le había dicho, vio cómo su padre se sacaba una hoja de la camisa y se la mostraba, gritándole a su padre enojado le arrancó la hoja de sus manos y salió corriendo de la cabaña sin rumbo aparente, leyendo la hoja muchas veces, se quedó quieto y rompió enojado la hoja cuando terminó de leerla._

_Una quinta imagen apareció, mostrando cómo él se detenía en el bosque (donde se encontraba en ese momento), se sentaba y miraba el montón de trozos de papel que había sobre el suelo. Él mismo sacaba un poco de cinta transparente y comenzó a unir los pedazos… una vez que terminó de pegarlos, observó la hoja mal pegada, doblándola finalmente la guardó en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y recostándose en el suelo mirando las estrellas se quedó dormido._

Ranma tragó saliva cuando el lago volvió a reflejar su rostro, revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón encontró los trozos de hoja pegados con cinta, con manos temblorosas lo acercó a su rostro y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito.

"_Querido Ranma,_

_Muchas felicidades por haber ganado el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales, cumpliste tu sueño... estoy muy orgullosa de ti, aunque tengo que confesarte que esperaba que no lo hicieras, porque al hacerlo tendrías que casarte conmigo y ambos sabemos lo que significa el matrimonio para ti._

_Así que para hacernos esto más fácil, he decidido romper todo lo referente a nuestro compromiso, porque creo que tienes todo un futuro lleno de puertas abiertas y sé que se desperdiciaría si te quedaras conmigo._

_Cuando llegaste de China y nos mostraste que te habías curado, comprendí que nunca serías feliz a mi lado ya que no necesitaste de mí ayuda para conseguir lo que te propongas hacer, muchas gracias por todas las veces que me salvaste la vida y por siempre apoyarme cuando más te necesitaba._

_Ahora es mi turno de apoyarte a ti y a tu carrera, no te estorbaré en el camino y mi familia tampoco. He decidido mudarme y dar espacio para que todo se tranquilice entre las familias, por favor no me busques._

_Siempre te recordaré con cariño, espero que seas feliz. _

_Nunca olvides que te quiero._

_ Akane._"

Ranma miró con terror la hoja "_No puede ser, mi miedo... es que... Akane se aleje de mi cuando me curé_" murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos

-.

Akane se encontraba sentada junto a su prometido leyendo un libro, le había cambiado las sábanas ya que comenzaba a sentirse un poco de frío, todos excepto Kasumi se encontraban detrás de la puerta, viendo el interior de la habitación a través de una rendija, les parecía una escena extraña ya que generalmente los dos jóvenes se la pasaban gritándose el uno al otro, pero verlos así de tranquilos los inquietaba un poco.

Kasumi caminó desde la cocina llevando una charola con té caliente y asustando a los que estaban en el pasillo, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-¿Ranma aún no despierta?- le preguntó a su hermana menor.

-No, ni siquiera se ha movido- contesto la peli-azul aceptando la taza de té.

-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?-

-¿Hablar? ¿Cómo?-

-Pues, he escuchado que cuando estamos dormidos, nos encontramos más receptivos a lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, tal vez si hablaras con él… bueno, él podría despertar más rápido- Akane se quedó pensando mientras bebía su té y su hermana se iba.

-Ranma...- murmuró sintiéndose un poco tonta por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero reunió un poco de coraje junto con molestia y dijo:

-Ranma, eres un bobo… no tenías por qué demostrarle algo a Happosai, por tu impulsividad ahora estas así, ya llevas un día y medio dormido, ¿qué no piensas regresar?- preguntó cada vez más enojada la peli-azul -Pareces un niño cada vez que aparentas ser mejor que todos, pero no es así… te quedarás solo si lo sigues haciendo- Akane frunció el ceño cuando escucho que alguien se recargaba en la puerta, levantándose furiosa caminó hasta allá.

-¡Largo de aquí!- gritó al abrir la puerta, asustando a Happosai y a ambos patriarcas, que corrieron despavoridos por las escaleras, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, regresó a su sitio junto al chico.

-Es increíble, incluso cuando estas dormido no te dejan ni respirar- murmuro enojada y dando un trago a su taza de té continuó: –Espero que estés aprendiendo la lección, y dejes de seguir haciendo tus actos impulsivos, más te vale que despiertes pronto, porque no me pasaré lo que resta de mi vida esperando que mi prometido despierte para casarme- Akane se tapó la boca al pensar todo lo que dijo en vos alta, mirando de reojo el rostro de su prometido, no vio ningún cambio ni siquiera en su postura, más relajada por saberlo sujetó su libro contra su pecho.

"_Todo esto pasa por culpa de Kasumi, menos mal que no está despierto, si hubiera escuchado todo lo que dije…_" Akane se ruborizó, agitó su cabeza y continúo con su lectura.

-.

Ranma sonrió al escuchar la vos de Akane, no sabía cómo pero podía escuchar pedazos de lo que ocurría al exterior de su sueño, levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa victoriosa caminó hacia el lago que desprendía un brillo en lo más profundo de éste.

-Tal vez logre curarme de la maldición o tal vez no- Ranma se inclinó hacia atrás tomando impulso –Pero nunca permitiré que Akane se aleje de mi lado, porque yo también ansió casarme con ella- aventándose al lago provocó una enorme ola en la superficie y nadando hasta lo más profundo encontró la luz cegadora, misma que le hizo cerrar los ojos y lo jaló como si de una coladera se tratara...

-.

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo :D

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews!

**paulayjoaqui** me dan miedo tus predicciones, en efecto... el segundo miedo de Ranma se basaba su maldición, pero más específicamente en si Akane aún lo querría si él lograba curarla.

En fin, esta historia esta por llegar a la mejor parte, espero que estén disfrutándola...

Si eres un lector reciente de la historia ¡Bienvenido!

¡Les mando un especial abrazo a mis followers de la historia!

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos, ¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

INICIA EL MAYOR MIEDO

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa Serie Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi_

_.-._

La casa Tendo se encontraba en total silencio, toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor del joven de la trenza. Esperaban ansiosos y preocupados algún movimiento del chico, pero éste parecía que estaba tan estático como una piedra. Hace cinco días que el muchacho había logrado vencer su segundo miedo y no demostraba ningún tipo de reacción, incluso Happosai lo miraba angustiado.

-Papá, ¿crees que Ranma esté bien?- preguntó la mayor de las Tendo.

-Todo saldrá bien hija- contestó Soun conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Akane que se encontraba junto a la cabeza de su prometido lo miraba sin parpadear, le había parecido ver a su prometido moverse, pero Ranma seguía sin cambiar de posición.

-Ranma…- dijo Happosai acercándose despacio y mirándolo con tristeza – Que débil eres, de haber sabido que no lograrías vencer los efectos del dulce, nunca te habría retado- el anciano se hincó junto al muchacho y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- preguntó Akane en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan – ¡Todo esto es su culpa!- gritó levantándose del suelo y mirando a Happosai.

-Akane…- murmuró Nabiki.

-Si usted no hubiera insistido en que Ranma comiera ese estúpido dulce él estaría despierto… Y tú Ranma, eres un tonto, si no estuvieras aceptando los retos de todo el mundo ahora estaríamos en el parque, practicando o qué se yo… ¡debería estar avergonzado de todo lo que le ha hecho a Ranma!- Akane caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación evitando que la vieran llorar, aunque el resto de la familia se había quedado asustada por su reacción.

-Cielos- dijo Kasumi levantándose y saliendo de la habitación para consolar a su hermana menor.

-Ya estará contento maestro -dijo Soun levantándose del suelo para ir detrás de sus hijas.

-Yo no quería que esto pasara- dijo Happosai, mirando hacia el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se preocupe maestro, Ranma logrará vencer sus miedos, ya lo verá- dijo Genma tratando de animar al viejo que se encontraba abatido en un rincón.

Nabiki miró hacia Ranma y suspiró -Vaya que ahora si la haz liado Ranma, si no despiertas pronto Akane se cansará de esperarte- la castaña se levantó y salió de la habitación.

\- . –

Ranma suspiró y se levantó del suelo, las voces de su familia lo habían despertado por tercera vez, sin embargo, no sabía exactamente qué hacer ya que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro y frío.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí_" pensó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Dónde estará la salida?- preguntó a nadie en específico

-Ranma…-

-¿Akane?... ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó varias veces tratando desesperadamente de volver a escuchar su voz.

-Ranma…- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Habla de nuevo Akane, no puedo ver nada aquí-

-Ranma- repitió la chica sonando un poco más cerca.

Corriendo hacia la izquierda Ranma se detuvo cuando una mano tocó su tobillo.

-Akane…- dijo agachándose en su dirección.

-Ranma, ¿dónde estamos?- murmuró la chica asustada.

-No lo sé Akane, pero no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí- dijo ayudándola a levantarse del suelo –Ayúdame a encontrar una salida-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si encontramos un camino, tal vez podamos salir- Akane suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, los dos comenzaron a palpar en la oscuridad intentando encontrar un camino que los llevara a la salida.

\- . –

-Akane, por favor- dijo Soun golpeando la puerta de su hija menor.

-¡Ya les dije que me dejen en paz!- gritó la chica aventando una de sus almohadas a la puerta.

-Pero Akane, debes comer algo, por favor- dijo Kasumi preocupada.

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!- Soun suspiró y tomando a Kasumi por sus hombros dijo:

-Lo mejor será que la dejemos tranquila- los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, alejándose del cuarto de Akane.

Al dejar de escuchar a su padre y su hermana detrás de su puerta la peli-azul se asomó al pasillo, al no ver a nadie caminó con sigilo hasta la habitación de Ranma y se encerró por unos instantes para verlo dormir.

-Por favor Ranma, ya es hora de que despiertes- la chica acarició su cabello y al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose a las escaleras salió corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse nuevamente en la suya.

\- . - .

Hola a todos!

Espero que no me odien demasiado por dejarlos mucho tiempo sin una actualización de la historia. (°.°)

No he tenido mucho tiempo para poder actualizarla, pero les prometo que esta semana subiré otro capítulo.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

¡Les mando un enorme abrazo de oso regordete a todos! :D

Si eres nuevo lector, ¡Bienvenido!

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos, ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL MAYOR MIEDO (1 / 3)**

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa Serie Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi_

Ranma y Akane aún caminaban en la oscuridad, el suelo del lugar era muy irregular, lo que hacía que los dos estuvieran constantemente tropezándose, sin embargo, la peli-azul era la que se había caído en dos ocasiones.

-¿Podrías levantar bien los pies?, no puedo encontrarte para evitar que te caigas- Ranma estaba disgustado, la oscuridad lo ponía nervioso y aún más el hecho de que Akane se encontrara en este miedo.

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, no seas tan mezquino- dijo la peli-azul desde el suelo, limpiándose la tierra de las rodillas, ayudándola a levantarse continuaron su búsqueda de un camino.

-Ranma, ¿cuánto tiempo debemos seguir?- dijo la chica jalándolo por el dobladillo de su camisa. Ranma, que comenzaba a desesperarse se giró hacia ella, tomando su mano para alejarla de su ropa la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

"¿_Por qué tenías que estar aquí?" _pensó al estrecharla en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y enterrando su rostro en su cabello inhalo su olor a vainilla, separándose unos centímetros y con la cara roja, Ranma tomo de la mano a la chica y continuaron por el inexistente camino, sin decir ninguna palabra.

-. –

Akane había salido de su habitación y había bajado a comer, era el séptimo día que transcurría sin ningún cambio en su prometido. La chica se había contentado con todos (incluyendo a Happosai, que por alguna extraña razón aún no había llegado a la casa de su viaje de recolección de prendas íntimas).

El señor Tendo había decidido que todos volvieran a comer en el comedor y no en la habitación del joven de la trenza, por lo que ya estaban acomodados, listos para empezar a comer. Kasumi estaba a punto de servir la primera porción de arroz de todos, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta los alertó.

-Iré a abrir la puerta- dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

Afuera se escuchaba tal alboroto, que parecía que derribarían la puerta si nadie les abría. En el comedor fueron apareciendo Ukyo, Shampoo, la Rosa Negra, Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse y la abuela, arrastrando a un Happosai golpeado, amarrado y un poco desorientado.

-¿Dónde está Ranma?- preguntaron todos preocupados.

-Pero… ¿Qué les pasa? Esa no es a manera de llegar a una casa- gritó Akane enfurecida. La anciana, dio un paso adelante y tomando la mano de la joven llamando su atención dijo:

-Akane… él… la esencia de K_im Young _ha vuelto- la peli-azul palideció y dio un paso atrás asustada.

-¿Cómo dice? Eso no es posible, nosotros lo derrotamos en…- la anciana negó.

-Hay muchas maneras en que la esencia de un hechicero puede sobrevivir, incluyendo los objetos o los alimentos-

-¿Es verdad que Ranma comió un dulce de los que ese anciano consiguió?- preguntó Shampoo.

-Si-

-¿Dónde esta Ranma?- preguntó Ryoga.

-Ranma aún sigue dormido, esta en su habitación- contestó Nabiki, la anciana miró a los varones que las acompañaban.

-Traigan al muchacho con mucho cuidado- los tres asintieron y subieron por las escaleras, Genma que miraba todo en silencio subió por las escaleras detrás de ellos, para ayudarlos a bajar a su hijo.

-¿Happi, cómo pudiste darle uno de esos dulces?- le preguntó la anciana regañándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Solo era un reto, no creí que los dulces fueran elaborados por él- Akane que miraba a todos sin entender, volvió a levantar la voz.

-Abuela, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Akane, los _dulces del miedo_ que Ranma comió, fueron elaborados por el hechicero K_im Young-_ el señor Tendo se levantó de su asiento y miró preocupado a su hija.

-Akane…-dijo el hombre, pero la chica miraba hacia la mesa asustada. Los recuerdos de aquella batalla que tuvieron en China regresaron a su mente, todo el esfuerzo que les había tomado para vencerlo, no sirvió de nada… ya que aún después de cinco años de aquel suceso, él todavía podía herirlos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- dijo la peli-azul volviendo a la realidad, asustando un poco a la anciana por la furia contenida que tenía su mirada.

-Ese dulce lo llevará hacia su muerte Akane si no actuamos desde ahora, debemos despertarlo antes de que el hechicero le robe la mayor parte de su energía y se materialice en nuestra realidad- contesto la anciana.

-Bien-

-¿Dónde lo colocamos abuela?- preguntó Ryoga, acompañado de los otros dos chicos con el joven de la trenza entre sus manos.

-Pónganlo sobre la mesa- dijo Kasumi levantando el último plato y llevándoselos a la cocina.

-Rápido, no podemos perder más tiempo- dijo la anciana, colocando algunos artículos que llevaba sobre el suelo.

-. –

Ranma y Akane caminaban, cada vez con mayor cansancio, decidiendo sentarse por un momento los dos suspiraron, el chico reposaba su cabeza en sus brazos cuando escuchó a Akane susurrar:

-Cinco años...- Ranma tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó asustado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió hace cinco años Ranma?- Akane se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar.

-Akane, espera... ¿por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Preguntarte qué?- contestó la chica con miedo.

-Akane, ¿por qué me preguntaste por lo de hace cinco años?- Akane dio un paso atrás.

-Yo...- la joven dio otro paso atrás apartándose del contacto del muchacho.

-¿Akane?- preguntó Ranma cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de la chica junto a él.

El lugar comenzó poco a poco a adquirir color, demostrando una cueva enorme con el suelo irregular, Ranma se encontraba a la mitad de ella, alrededor de él se dibujaron diferentes caminos por los que se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-Te he estado buscando, Ranma- la voz se fue materializando frente al chico, tomando la forma de un hombre vestido con ropas ceremoniales, con una enorme barba roja y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Kim Young- murmuró el chico de la trenza, mirándolo con odio.

-Ranma Saotome- murmuró el hombre sonriendo y mirándolo con superioridad.

-. -

Hola mis preciosos y consentidos followers de la historia.

Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no actualizar en la semana.

Les debo una explicación: verán, esta semana que pasó estuve enferma de la garganta y como iba a la escuela, regresaba a casa con un cansancio enorme, no tenía energía para nada :(

Afortunadamente los medicamentos que me recetó mi doctora están funcionando adecuadamente, y aunque lento pero seguro, ya me estoy recuperando.

Hoy que es un día relajado, libre de escuela y que me siento con más energía, me decidí a quitarles un poquito del suspenso en que los dejé, publicándoles otro capítulo (espero que no me odien porque los volveré a dejar en suspenso XD).

Como verán, en la historia apareció un personaje nuevo, que no esta ni en el manga ni en la serie, pero que va a intervenir de forma muy directa en la relación de Ranma y Akane. No quiero adelantarles muchas cosas, aunque debo confesar que se esta horneando otra historia donde éste personaje aparecerá, resolviendo algunas cuestiones que en este fanfic no se mencionarán.

Espero que la historia les este gustando, ¡Les mando un enorme abrazo de Koala a todos!

Si eres un nuevo lector de la historia ¡Bienvenido!

¡Espero con emoción sus reviews!

Soy Toxo Kai Belos, ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :D


	6. Capítulo 5 (23)

Hola a todos!

Sé que la situación en la que estamos viendo y viviendo actualmente es complicada, pero con esfuerzo de todos y hechando le ganas saldremos adelante.

Recuerden seguir los protocolos de sanidad y del sector salud, cuídense mucho y espero de todo corazón que su familia se encuentre bien.

Ánimo a todos y disfruten de la lectura...

Capítulo 5

EL MAYOR MIEDO DE RANMA (2/3)

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa serie de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi_.

-. -

Toda la familia y amigos se encontraban alrededor de Ranma, quien seguía dormido y con el semblante pálido. Akane mordía su labio inferior con preocupación, la anciana no había dejado de hablar en Chino con Shampoo y Mousse, quienes le estaban ayudando a preparar una poción.

\- Oiga abuela, ¿para qué es eso?- preguntó Nabiki al no poder soportar el olor que desprendía el recipiente con la poción.

-Este es un remedio Chino que se ha utilizado en mi pueblo por generaciones, hará que el prometido despierte en cuanto lo tome -

-Cologne liberame, sé que me equivoqué, pero para que el hechizo funcione debe hacerse entre dos personas con mucho poder - dijo el anciano desde la entrada de la sala.

-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente Happi, Akane es la más indicada para ayudarme- todos en la habitación voltearon hacia la aludida, quien se sonrojó por ser observada.

-Pero, yo no tengo poderes- Cologne río divertida.

\- Mi niña, no te estoy eligiendo por eso...-

-Entonces expliquese- preguntó Ryoga preocupado.

-Verás, hace cinco años cuando Kim Young les lanzó el hechizo de desprendimiento de energía, Ranma y tú crearon un vínculo... es por eso que no me extraña ver que el prometido no haya muerto-

-Entonces Ranma...- soltó Ukyo afligida.

-Si, hubiera muerto desde hace mucho, pero gracias a Akane, aún sigue aquí con nosotros - dijo Cologne retomando la elaboración de la poción.

-¿Abuelita, habrá algo más en lo que podamos ayudarte?- preguntó Shampoo, mirando enojada a Akane.

-Me temo que ya han ayudado suficiente, ahora necesito que en la habitación quedemos Akane y yo, para iniciar el ritual-

Shampoo y Ukyo se negaban a salir de la habitación, pero tanto Mousse como Ryoga lograron sacarlas a empujones, Kasumi le sonrió a Akane antes de salir del comedor jalando a los patriarcas y Nabiki se llevó al maestro arrastrándolo en el piso y cerrando la puerta corrediza.

Cologne prendió las velas que rodeaban al joven y comenzó a decir el conjuro.

\- . - . -

Ranma miraba al hombre que tenía enfrente, Kim Young caminaba en círculo rodeando al joven de la trenza, evaluándolo.

\- Parece que no tuviste suficiente hace cinco años- dijo Ranma perdiendo su posición de combate.

\- ¡Insolente! Parece que sigues siendo el mismo mocoso altanero de siempre!- Ranma sonrió de lado y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- No tengo de que preocuparme, eres solo una ilusión- Kim sonrió y soltó una carcajada -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó molesto el muchacho de que se burlara de él.

\- Tan ingenuo como siempre. Debo aceptar que los hechos anteriores si eran una ilusión y vaya que es patético saber que le tienes miedo a los gatos-

\- Eso no fue culpa mía-

\- No tienes que justificar nada, de todas formas ya no importará-

\- Habla claro, de una buena vez- dijo el muchacho controlando sus ansias por golpear al hombre de la cicatriz.

\- . - . -

-¿Abuela?- preguntó la chica extrañada, mirando el cuerpo de su prometido vibrando.

\- También lo noté, debes levantarle la cabeza para que le dé la infusión-

-¿Así está bien?- asintiendo, la anciana sujeto el recipiente.

\- Mantenlo firme, debe beber todo el contenido de un jalón sin asfixiarse- la abuela acerco el recipiente a la boca del chico y de un solo golpe le metió el líquido negruzco a la boca y puso su mano cerrándola. El chico comenzó a moverse y dar arcadas.

\- Ranma por favor, debes pasar el líquido- dijo la joven sosteniendo su cabeza evitando que se ladeara y escupiera lo que tenía en la boca.

\- Debes ser fuerte joven yerno y traga lo que tienes en la boca- el muchacho luchaba para poder escupir.

\- . - .

-No, no puede ser, ya ha comenzado- dijo Kim Young sorprendido, al ver que el joven se incaba y trataba de escupir algo.

-¿Qué ha comenzado?- dijo el chico paladeando un sabor horrible (peor que la comida de Akane) que pasaba por su garganta.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aún no debes despertar!- grito el hombre enfurecido que observaba el cuerpo del joven que comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- ¡Hasta nunca!- murmuró él chico antes de casi desaparecer por completo.

\- ¡No dejaré que te libres de mi!- gritó el hombre aventándose a la silueta del chico, desapareciendo los dos y volviéndose todo negro.

\- Ranma...- murmuró la anciana al ver al joven quedarse quieto sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Ranma!- exclamó Akane preocupada. Sin poder evitarlo, acercó su mano al rostro del chico y tocó su mejilla -Ranma, dime qué la abuela no te mato con esa poción- la anciana molesta por el comentario, acercó un espejo debajo de la nariz del joven. Ambas suspiraron cuando el espejo se empañó por el aire que expulsó el chico por la nariz.

\- ¡Los logramos Akane!- dijo la anciana acercándose a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella, un enorme viento soplo del cuerpo de Ranma, provocando que tanto la anciana como Akane fueran aventadas hacia el suelo.

Ranma se sentó confundido y vio que las dos mujeres estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡Akane!- murmuró asustado levantándose, camino hacia ella.

\- Ranma...- susurró la joven al sentir los brazos de su prometido rodeándola.

\- ¿Estan bien?- preguntó cuándo la abuela se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

\- Mucho mejor ahora que estás despierto yerno - Ranma suspiró y abrazo fuerte a su prometida.

\- Estoy bien - murmuró la peli-azul tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre que tenían los brazos de Ranma.

\- Tengo tanto que decirte...- dijo el chico mirando a su prometida sin soltarla.

\- Yo también - contestó la chica, provocando el sonrojó y la sonrisa de los dos.

\- ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto?- preguntó Ryoga abriendo la puerta de forma brusca.

Toda la familia observó al joven de la trenza con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- ¡Ranma... volviste!- gritaron todos eufóricos.

Ranma sonrió y levantándose con Akane sujetando su mano, giró hacía ellos para recibir sus abrazos.

\- ¡Sabíamos que lo lograrías!- murmuraron Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse, despeinandolo un poco.

Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo sonreían mientras lloraban de felicidad y se aventaban al chico, quien dando un paso hacia Akane, evito que lo tirarán al piso.

Por otro lado Genma, Soun y Happosai celebraban con confeti y serpentinas.a Kasumiy Nabiki le sonreían, a diferencia de los demás no lo abrazaron, ya que ellas notaron el hecho de que Ranma en ningún momento soltó la mano de su hermana menor, marcando su lugar junto a ella.

La anciana Cologne miraba la escena divertida, pero un frío repentino le borró la sonrisa. Girando el rostro hacia el patio de los Tendo, se alarmó al ver un remolino sobre el estanque.

\- Ranma...- murmuró la mujer, provocando que todos se calmaran y vieran hacia el estanque.

\- No puede ser...- murmuró Akane, al ver qué la silueta de un hombre se formaba dentro del remolino.

\- Ese maldito... - murmuró Ranma colocándose un paso adelante de su prometida.

\- Te dije que no te librarias de mi Ranma - murmuró el hombre cuando el remolino desapareció y se encontró frente a frente a la pareja - Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Akane Tendo - Ranma frunció el entrecejo cuando sintió el miedo de su prometida crecer.

\- Kim Young...- murmuró Akane, sin poder creerlo.

...

-. -.

Gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto y por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leer la historia., lamento haberme desaparecido un rato en la actualización del fic, pero decidí darle prioridad a la convivencia con mi familia.

¡Espero sus reviews con regaños, comentarios, chistes o sugerencias con gusto!

Si eres nuevo lector que seas ¡Bienvenido (a)!

Soy Toxo Kai Belos! Y nos leemos pronto! :)

¡Ánimo a todos desde México! :D


	7. Chapter 5 (33)

_Capítulo 5_  
_El mayor miedo de Ranma (3/3)_

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa serie de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

...

10 minutos antes del incidente...

\- Violeta...- murmuró la anciana observando a la pareja desde la entrada del comedor.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Akane sin entender alejándose levemente del joven de la trenza.

\- Todos los guerreros que he conocido tienen el rojo como el color de su esencia, Ranma lo tiene al igual que ellos, pero contigo yo...- la anciana permaneció callada un momento, observando detenidamente entre los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto la peli-azul al sentirse incomoda con la situación.

\- Es extraño... cuando te miro, el color de tu esencia es de un tono azul celeste...-

-¿Azul celeste?- Akane meditó las palabras, la anciana le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y miró al joven de la trenza aun dormido.

\- Es un color muy bello... Y cuando se mezcla con el color rojo forma un violeta muy hermoso - Akane tosió un poco tratando de ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Abuela... ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? -

\- El hechizo que les fue lanzado era un rayo color violeta... Shampoo me contó que lo protegiste del hechizo -

\- No sirvió de mucho, aún así el rayo lo golpeó - la anciana sujeto el brazo de la chica y se sentó con calma junto a ellos, atrayendo hacia su cuerpo la infusión para revolver la mezcla.

\- Me parece que el efecto de ese hechizo no fue demasiado grave, pero si cambio el color de tu energía -

\- ¿Y eso es malo? - Cologne suspiró y miro hacia el suelo.

\- No lo sé con precisión, aunque he notado para ti es más fácil recuperar o liberar tu energía - la anciana sonrió y siguió revolviendo la poción.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto ahora? - La anciana rió divertida por la preocupación de la joven.

\- Creí que tenías derecho a saberlo, además... no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad para hablar una vez que Ranma despierte - Akane desvió la mirada al sentirse abrumada.

\- ¿Fa... falta mucho para terminar el ritual? - la anciana paro su labor y se levantó.

\- No, la poción esta lista- Akane sujetó el brazo de Ranma y suspiro con alivio.

-¿Abuela?- preguntó la chica extrañada, mirando el cuerpo de su prometido vibrando.

\- También lo noté, debes levantar su cabeza para que le dé la infusión... -

\- . - . - . - . -

En la actualidad...

Kim Young sonreía mientras observaba la reacción de todos, Ranma giró el rostro hacia su prometida y sujetándola por su cintura dijo: - Perdóname - la peli-azul abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué?- dándole un abrazo rápido, Ranma giró el rostro hacia Ryoga y la empujó suavemente hacía él.

\- Llévatela - el joven del colmillo la atrapó sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza, corriendo con ella sobre su hombro, salio de la casa Tendo.

-¡No! ¡Espera!... ¡RANMA! - el grito de su prometida le revolvió el estómago, _"es la única manera de que pueda vencer a Kim Young, debo mantenerla a salvo" _ pensó el joven antes de girar el rostro hacia el hechicero.

"_¿Qué haz hecho muchacho?"_ pensó una sorprendida Cologne al ver cómo se llevaban a la peli-azul.

\- Ahora si hay que pelear enserio - dijo el muchacho enfrentándose al hombre, quien miraba triunfante hacia la entrada de la casa.

\- Bien - murmuró el hechicero regresando su mirada al rostro del joven de la trenza - Empecemos - conjurando un hechizo de oscuridad, hizo que de su sombra se formarán sombras y espectros que atravesaban el jardín preparados para atacar a quien se les pusiera enfrente.

\- No te preocupes Ranma, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ¡tu ocúpate de Kim Young!- gritó Ukyo que acompañada de Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno y Kodachi se lanzaron a pelear contra las sombras.

\- ¡Manténganse a salvo hijas! - gritó el señor Tendo antes de alcanzar a la abuela Cologne, Happosai y Genma para luchar contra los espectros.

Justo cuando Nabiki tomó del brazo a Kasumi y corrieron hacia el interior del Dojo, Ranma se lanzó hacia Kim Young, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Espera Ryoga! ¡Tengo que regresar!- gritaba la peli-azul, luchando por soltarse del agarre del chico y viendo cómo cada vez más se alejaban de Nerima.

\- Detente Akane, sabes que él solo trata de protegerte -

-¡Bájame Ryoga! ¡AHORA!- gritó molesta la peli-azul, el aludido miró alrededor y al no sentir ningún peligro la bajo de su hombro.

\- Akane... yo...-

\- Debo regresar... él morirá si no estoy ahí - dijo la chica tratando de pasar junto a Ryoga.

\- Si regresas podrías lastimarte- murmuró deteniéndola del brazo.

\- ¡No puedo dejarlo solo!- gritó Akane asustada y con sus manos sobre su corazón - Yo... -

\- ¿Por qué sigues empeñada en dar tu vida por él? - la actitud del chico hizo que Akane lo viera preocupada.

\- No puedo decirlo -

\- Y yo no puedo dejarte hacerlo Akane... ¿Sabes cuan peligroso es eso?- los ojos de Ryoga se volvieron tristes.

\- Sabes que el hechizo me mantendría a salvo - murmuró sujetando su mano con delicadeza y separándole de su brazo - Ranma estará a mi lado y... -

\- ¿Y si Ranma no puede mantenerse cerca de ti?- Akane suspiró, tenía el presentimiento de que pudiera ocurrir aquello.

\- Confío en él- Ryoga sentía miedo por sus palabras, pero al mirar sus ojos vio esa seguridad tan característica de la chica.

\- No soportaría perderte...- Akane dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por la confesión de Ryoga.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Ryoga se sonrojo y miró al suelo.

\- Ranma... Ranma es mi mejor amigo y tu... tú eres Akane...-

\- Ryoga...-

\- Tal vez nunca lo hayas dicho en voz alta, pero sé que lo quieres... Y aunque él no quiere admitirlo, también te tiene mucho cariño - Akane sonrió mirando al joven.

\- Entonces... ¿comprendes porque regresaré por él? - Ryoga sonrió de lado y miro al suelo.

\- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero no permitiré que lo hagas tu sola - Akane sonrió y abrazo al muchacho.

\- Gracias Ryoga, eres mi mejor amigo -

\- Akane, yo siempre te protegeré... lo juro- murmuró Ryoga sin que la chica lo pudiera escuchar y aunque el chico sentía que su corazón se destrozaba en millones de pedazos, por lo menos en esta ocasión ella le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

\- . * . - . * . -

Ranma limpio una gota de sangre de su labio y se levantó del suelo con lentitud, Kim Young le había lanzado un hechizo de viento que lo hizo caer a centímetros de la entrada del jardín de la casa, Cologne al darse cuenta de la debilidad que tenía Ranma, corrió hacia él.

\- Ranma, por qué eres tan cabezota, no debiste alejar a Akane y Ryoga, los necesitas-

\- No, ella debe estar a salvo... Además, yo puedo solo - la anciana lo sostuvo del brazo, manteniéndolo en el suelo.

\- Escúchame bien Ranma porque no lo repetiré, Akane es la única que puede ayudar a recuperar tu energía -

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué energía? - dijo el chico intentando ponerse de pie, pero cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿No lo haz notado? Kim Young se ha hecho más fuerte desde que Akane se ha ido... utiliza su magia para robarte tu energía... En cada golpe que logra darte se forma un puente donde la energía que liberas se dirige a su esencia ya que aún no tiene la energía suficiente para golpearte. Si sigues así, pronto llegará el momento en el que te quedarás sin energía y él podrá regenerar sus poderes por completo...-

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer abuela? Debo destruirlo -

\- En todo esté tiempo solo he visto una técnica que puede vencer tu energía... ¿Recuerdas cuál es? - gritó la anciana corriendo hacia una sombra que estaba a punto de atacarlos.

_"El rugido del león... es el único truco que ha podido vencerme, pero... no puede ser... si Ryoga no está aquí, no podré destruirlo... con la energía que me queda, no podré hacerlo yo solo... ¿Qué haré?"_ pensó Ranma con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Ya te he vencido? Tal vez deba ir por Akane cuando termine contigo - gritó Kim Young con cara de satisfacción.

-¡Jamás me vencerás! - gritó el joven abalanzándose hacia el hombre, pero sin dar el resultado que deseaba.

\- . * . - . - . * . - . * . -

Ryoga y Akane corrían por la calle hacia la casa, habían perdido un poco de tiempo ya que Ryoga se había desorientado, pero al llegar a la entrada encontraron a Genma, Soun y Happosai evitando que los espectros llegaran hasta Nabiki y Kasumi que cuidaban a un atontado Kuno, a una inconsciente Kodachi y una muy mal herida Ukyo dentro del Dojo. Mientras que Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse luchaban contra las sombras ambos surgían del cuerpo del hechicero.

A lo lejos vieron a Ranma que se movía lento y luchaba con poca fuerza y firmeza contra Kim Young.

\- La única forma de vencer a esos seres es derrotando a Kim Young - dijo Ryoga observando al hechicero.

-Ire por Ranma - contestó Akane.

\- Y yo por el hechicero - los dos se separaron y evitaron que las sombras o los espectros los atacaran en el proceso.

Un golpe que impacto directo al estómago de Ranma hizo que se recostara en el césped y sujetará su abdomen. Kim Young era un tramposo que jugaba con su mente, logrando desconcentrarlo de la pelea y que bajara su guardia.

\- No eres nada más que una basura, ni siquiera puedes concentrarte... ¿cómo podrás cuidar de los otros?- le gritaba Kim Young, orgulloso por estar ganando la batalla.

\- ¡Si puedo!- gritó Ranma tratando de incorporarse. Una visión más nublo su mente, dejando que Young lo lanzará nuevamente al pasto tras darle una patada en sus costillas.

\- Ya me harté de jugar... Te ha llegado la hora muchacho - Kim camino hacia el joven y antes de darle el golpe de gracia, una bandana voladora lo golpeó directo en su mano, lastimándolo y haciendo que se alejara del muchacho.

\- ¿Pero qué...- Una segunda bandana le golpeó el rostro, derribándole por el dolor.

\- Tienes razón... Ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto- la voz de Ryoga asustó al hechicero, eso solo significaba que Akane había vuelto y el chico de la trenza recuperaría su fuerza, tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Akane corrió hasta llegar junto a Ranma, el chico respiro con dificultad al verla.

\- Akane... -

\- Sigues siendo un idiota... Siempre alejándome del peligro y empeñándote en hacerlo todo tu solo - dijo limpiando la sangre de su rostro con la falda del vestido, el regaño de la chica le hizo sonreír, pero frunció el entrecejo cuando intento incorporarse.

\- No deberías estar aquí- Akane lo miró enojada.

\- Yo estaré en cualquier lugar donde tú vayas, ¿Te quedó claro?- respondió al mismo tiempo que le jalaba de su oreja con evidente enojo.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva- murmuró él joven, sobando su oreja y sentándose en el suelo.

\- Claro que sí, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan preocupada estaba? - respondió al golpearle el pecho con sus puños y darle un abrazo para evitar que viera sus lágrimas correr por su rostro, Ranma la sostuvo unos segundos contra sí, sintiéndose mejor cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Akane, discúlpame por favor, yo...- Akane evito que continuará y rompiendo el abrazo se limpio su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

\- Lo sé, te perdono... pero debo decirte algo antes - Ranma asintió y dejo que continuara.

-Cuando Kim Young nos lanzo su hechizo hace cinco años, se formó entre nosotros una especie de vínculo energético, cuando alguien te ataque yo...-

\- Tu me das la energía que necesito... Lo sé-

\- ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas?-

\- Yo se lo dije - Los dos voltearon hacia la abuela, quién había destruido una sombra cerca de ellos.

\- Ranma, aunque Akane pueda transferirte energía, deben tener cuidado... el vínculo funciona únicamente cuando están a menos de tres metros - Ranma se levantó sintiéndose renovado y asintió.

\- Lo entiendo - dijo antes de correr hacia el hechicero, la peli-azul se levanto y dio un paso hacia ellos.

\- Akane, debo darte una última advertencia - la abuela la detuvo por el brazo al decírselo.

-¿Qué sucede abuela? -

\- Si Kim Young les lanza el mismo hechizo, se desvanecerá el vínculo de la luz violeta... pero no he sabido de alguien que haya sobrevivido al hechizo dos veces... espero que entiendas a lo que me refiero-

\- Entiendo... gracias abuela - dijo la chica y corrió hacia los chicos que enfrentaban al hechicero. Cologne observó a los jóvenes con tristeza.

\- Desde el principio supe que no estaban destinados a... ya no importa- corriendo hacia dónde estaban las sombras, comenzó a luchar contra las que tenían sujeta a su nieta.

\- . - .

Ryoga lanzaba sus bandanas, las cuales golpeaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Kim Young, evitando que lanzará hechizos y Ranma le daba golpes cuando podía atravesar el escudo que construía cada vez que una bandana lo atacaba.

El hombre de la cicatriz harto de las bandanas voladoras, hizo un movimiento rápido con su muñeca y mando a volar a Ryoga hasta hacerlo caer sobre el estanque y dejándolo un poco desorientado por el golpe.

Ranma se lanzó al hombre con la intención de darle una patada, sin embargo, el hechicero generó un escudo en el último segundo evitando que acertara el golpe y rebotara al suelo. Akane se unió a la batalla, atacándolo por el lado izquierdo, pero el hombre esquivo el golpe y sujeto a la chica por el cuello.

\- Me impresionas Akane, te has fortalecido y has crecido mucho en estos años, podría decirse que casi puede olerse tu aroma a mujer- dijo el hombre acercándose a la joven e inhalando cerca de su cuello.

\- ¡No la toques!- gritó Ranma enfurecido, cayendo sobre la pierna del hombre (quebrando su extremidad en dos), el hombre de la cicatriz aventó a la chica al suelo y sujeto con desesperación su pierna soltando algunos gemidos de dolor. Ranma se alejó de el hombre llevando a Akane en brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- murmuró Ranma al verla toser por aire.

\- Estoy bien - los dos respiraban agitados cuando se sujetaron las manos y corrieron juntos hacia el hombre de la cicatriz. Se lanzaron juntos acertando un golpe fuerte en la espalda del hechicero y lanzándolo hasta un árbol que había en el otro extremo del jardín.

Kim Young se arrastró como pudo hacia el estanque y enfocándose en la joven pareja comenzó a murmurar un hechizo.

El chico del colmillo había salido del estanque con su ropa toda empapada y al levantarse corrió hacia la pareja.

\- ¿Akane, Ranma, están bien?-

\- ¡Ryoga! - gritó con alivio Akane.

\- Los dos estamos bien - respondió Ranma tranquilizándolo - ¡Ya sé cómo derrotar a Kim Young! -

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Él ha estado robándome toda mi energía, la anciana me dijo que debíamos usar una técnica que pudiera derrotar mi propia energía...-

\- ¡El rugido del león! iré del otro lado, espero tu señal - gritó el joven corriendo hacia el otro extremo del patio. Ranma, giró su rostro hacia la peli-azul, quien observaba al chico del pañuelo alejarse.

\- Akane... necesito que te mantengas en un lugar seguro, no quiero que el ataque te toque - la aludida se sonrojó al sentir la caricia del muchacho en su mejilla.

\- Ten cuidado - los dos se miraron a los ojos antes de separarse por completo.

\- Ryoga, ¡Ahora!- gritó Ranma. Los dos artistas marciales concentraron su energía negativa a sus manos y apuntaron hacia el hombre.

\- ¡Este es el Rugido del león!- gritó Ryoga mientras liberaba una bola de energía que impacto directo en el hechicero. El hombre cayó de rodillas en el estanque y giró su cuerpo al chico de la trenza.

\- ¡No me iré sin vencerte Ranma!- gritó el hechicero antes de lanzar un rayo de luz violeta hacia el aludido.

\- ¡NO! - gritó Akane, corriendo y colocándose frente a su prometido protegiéndolo totalmente del hechizo.

-¡Qué haz hecho!- gritó aterrada la anciana Cologne al ver lo que le sucedía a la peli-azul. El grito de dolor de Akane distrajo a todos de sus combates, incluso a Ryoga quien detuvo su rugido del león para observar lo que ocurria.

\- ¡AKANE! - gritaron sus hermanas con pánico en el rostro y tratando en vano de llegar hasta su hermana pequeña. Las sombras y los espectros sujetaron a los guerreros y las mujeres, evitando que se movieran y permitiendo que miraran la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

\- ... -

Ranma cayó de rodillas al suelo, en esta ocasión el rayo no había tocado ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo, ahora solo sujetaba el frágil cuerpo de su prometida, con una sensación de agua fría recorriéndole su cuerpo. Cuando Ranma se separó de Akane, notó que su rostro se encontraba relajado al igual que sus extremidades.

\- Akane...- murmuró el joven sacudiéndola para hacerla reaccionar - No me hagas esto...despierta- el chico colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho, tratando de escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero sin tener resultado.

\- No... - murmuró en voz queda y mirándola con el mas intenso dolor, Ranma puso su rostro en el cuello de la chica y liberó un fuerte gemido de dolor.

\- Akane...- dijo Ryoga antes de caer de rodillas derrotado y con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

.  
.

.

El único ruido que había en el jardín era producto de los gritos de dolor de la familia Tendo y el llanto ahogado de Ranma.

\- Ya no está... Akane- murmuró la anciana al ver únicamente el resplandor rojo brotar del cuerpo de Ranma.

\- .* . *. * -

\- Que patético eres, al final no pudiste vencer tu mayor miedo... ¡mira a tu alrededor Ranma! ¡No puedes proteger a ninguno de tus amigos... Y mucho menos pudiste protegerla! Yo gané está vez - el hechicero se levantó y comenzó a reír, aventando el agua del estanque mientras festejaba su victoria - ¡Ahora soy imparable! -

\- No... - murmuró Ranma cerrando los ojos y dejando el cuerpo inerte de su prometida lejos de él sobre el césped.

Kim Young detuvo su festejo al ver que el chico de la trenza se levantó del suelo y emitía un enorme resplandor rojizo por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! - gritó el hechicero con miedo e intentando salir del estanque, pero su ropa entorpecía sus pasos, haciendo que cayera constantemente.

\- ¿Querías mi energía? ¡Pues tómala! - Ranma desprendió una onda de energía roja que subió al cielo he impactó justo sobre el estanque y en el cuerpo del hechicero.

-¡NO! - gritó el hechicero mientras la energía comenzaba a desgarrarle sus ropas.

\- ¡Ya es tiempo de que regreses al lugar de donde viniste! - gritó Ryoga antes de que se uniera al ataque lanzando una onda de energía parecida a la de Ranma, solo que de color amarillo.

Las energías se mezclaron en el aire formando un enorme remolino el cual impacto sobre el hombre de la cicatriz, haciendo que éste desapareciera por la brutalidad del ataque.

.

.

.

Chan chan chan... No me odien por favor.

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento no haber subido una actualización del fic, pero cada vez que leía el capítulo sentía que aún no estaba listo para que lo leyeran. Está última edición fue la que más me gustó, espero que la hayan disfrutado y que no quieran destruirme como a Kim Young por como terminó el capítulo XP

¡Les mando un enorme abrazo a todos, por brindarme un poco de su tiempo al leer el fic!

La historia esta por terminar y no saben cuan feliz estoy por compartirla con ustedes, a todos los nuevos lectores, ya saben que les doy la más grande bienvenida :D

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!

Soy Toxo Kai Belos! Y nos leemos pronto! :)


	8. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

_LA HISTORIA DEL SAMURAI_

_Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa Serie Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi_

_._

"_Kim Young ha sido derrotado_" pensó Ranma y mientras observaba pequeñas partículas de luz resplandeciendo sobre el estanque, cayó al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

.

Ranma parpadeo varias veces hasta que miró el techo de la cueva y se levantó de un brinco del suelo. No podía creer lo que veía. _"¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?" _ Observando los túneles que lo rodeaban, eligió el primero de la izquierda y encontrando a un hombre recostado en el suelo.

\- ¿Kim Young?- murmuró el chico de la trenza y caminando hasta él enojado.

-¡Ranma Saotome!- murmuró el hombre antes de intentar escapar, pero al tener una pierna lastimada solo podía arrastrarse.

-¡Voy a matarte!- murmuró Ranma con ira, levantándolo por el cuello de su túnica.

-Aquí no podrás matarme- respondió el hombre.

-Entonces golpeare cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que supliques que me detenga- Ranma levanto su puño en el aire y antes de impactarlo en el rostro del hechicero el otro extendió sus brazos protegiéndose.

-No, espera, espera, si me lastimas no responderé ninguna de tus preguntas- Ranma frunció el ceño y a pesar de la rabia que tenía hacia el hombre, se detuvo.

\- Si me mientes o intentas escapar te golpearé – el hechicero asintió con vehemencia.

-Te diré todo, por favor suéltame- Ranma apretó por última vez su cuello y tratando de controlar su ira, lo dejó caer al suelo. Kim Young lo miro con desprecio mientras se sobaba el trasero.

\- ¡Habla rápido, si no quieres que te rompa los demás huesos!-

\- Ahí está el joven insolente que conozco...- murmuró el hechicero y se acomodó en el suelo.

\- Estas agotando mi paciencia- murmuró el chico al formar sus manos en puños - ¿Por qué volvimos aquí? – el hechicero suspiró y recostó su espalda en la pared.

-Lo que ha pasado es que aún no termina el efecto del dulce -

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Supongo que escuchaste la historia del samurai antes de que comieras el dulce del miedo-

\- Algo oí de eso – murmuró el chico y se sentó en el suelo.

\- De seguro omitieron todos los riesgos que representaba comer el dulce, de lo contrario no me estarías preguntando – murmuró el hombre con superioridad mirando al joven fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Me contará lo que ocurrió o no? – preguntó altivo, el hombre suspiro y en el espacio vacío que había entre los dos, se comenzó a formar imágenes como si de un video se tratara.

\- _Hace unas cuantas décadas, yo viví en la cima de una montaña. Justo a los pies de ella, había una pequeña aldea oculta del hombre y que solía visitar cuando necesitaba encontrar algunas yerbas para mis hechizos. Todos ahí me conocían como el maestro You, ya que cuando me acompañaban a recolectar plantas, solía enseñarles para qué eran y cómo debían prepararse. _

_Además de eso, solían visitarme cuando alguien se encontraba enfermo o necesitaba ayuda con algo, esos fueron muy buenos tiempos para mí… _ \- el hechicero miró hacia el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ranma miraba aburrido las imágenes proyectadas en el aire y al sentir que se había callado por demasiado tiempo le pateo su pie lastimado.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, necesito salir de aquí pronto – el hechicero torció el gesto con dolor y se aclaró la garganta para continuar con la historia.

\- _Un día, mientras recolectaba mis yerbas, llegó a la aldea un Samurai herido, acababa de enfrentar una ardua batalla contra un grupo de saqueadores que invadió sus tierras, después de varios días de combate y camino errante, sin querer se encontró con la aldea, estuvo varios días soportando la fiebre y la infección de sus heridas, creí que moriría. _

_Después de unas semanas se recuperó, habló con la gente del pueblo sobre lo que le había ocurrido y ellos al tenerle compasión le hablaron sobre mí. El guerrero se encontraba muerto de miedo, pero su motivación por recuperar todo lo que le había sido arrebatado era aún mayor, por lo que se armó de valor y fue a mi hogar._

_El hombre me pidió que le ayudara a dominar su miedo, no importó que clase de pruebas le puse al final del día, él continuaba igual de asustado. Fue entonces cuando me suplicó que borrara el miedo de su ser, yo me negué rotundamente, ya que el miedo es un estímulo fundamental del ser humano para sobrevivir, a pesar de su insistencia y su necedad dejé que pasara esa última noche en mi casa. _

_Durante la noche y al despertar del día siguiente, noté que algo extraño ocurría en el ambiente, cuando encontré al guerrero, pude sentir una sensación extraña emanando de su cuerpo, sabía que si no lo ayudaba en ese momento él acabaría con su vida, porque cuando permites que el miedo domine sobre cualquier otra emoción, eso terminará matándote…_

Ranma se acomodó cruzándose de piernas y continuó viendo el video, mientras que el hechicero continuaba su relato:

-_Después de hablar con él en varias ocasiones… me convencí de ayudarlo, me pase varias noches elaborando una poción que lograra el efecto que buscaba , es decir, uno que solamente atacara las pulsiones primarias del miedo y las detuviera temporalmente, pero eso solamente se cumpliría si la persona que lo consumiera no renunciara a este sentimiento._

_Tras varios intentos, conseguí que la poción funcionara y descubrí que no hacía efecto si se ingería en forma líquida, por lo que la agregué como un ingrediente extra a una receta de caramelos que una anciana de la aldea me había dado… al final, todo mi esfuerzo se reflejó en ocho pequeños y aparentemente inofensivos dulces de caramelo._

_No creas que la magia pueda ser cosa fácil Ranma, requiere de mucha energía elaborar un hechizo y aún más, elaborar un encantamiento que sea temporal… _

_Estaba muy débil cuando el guerrero me encontró, me ayudo a llegar a una silla y al despedirse de mí, dijo que yo era un hombre débil y que no podría ayudarlo. Al caminar hacia la salida de la casa, tomó uno de los dulces de la mesa y se lo metió a la boca, antes siquiera de poder llegar a la puerta cayó al suelo desmayado…_

_Una semana y media después, al sentirme un poco mejor, bajé a la aldea para conseguir algunos ingredientes para preparar una infusión. Pero al llegar casi al final de la falda de la montaña, me di cuenta que los saqueadores habían arrasado con las poblaciones un tanto cercanas y, a pesar de que la aldea se había mantenido segura por mi encantamiento de invisibilidad, me di cuenta de que el hechizo se disolvió mientras yo me encontraba débil, convirtiéndola en el siguiente blanco de los bandidos. _

_Vi en varias ocasiones como uno de los espías de los saqueadores llegaba a la aldea y después de observar todo, huía para encontrarse con su jefe… es entonces cuando volví a casa y me propuse despertar al guerrero para que nos ayudara a mantenernos a salvo. La pócima de nombre "levanta muertos" de un sabor horrible debo agregar… - _Ranma recordó el sabor de lo que la abuela le había dado a beber y asintió de acuerdo.

_-Sin embargo, no esperaba que el Samurai despertara por su cuenta y mucho menos que al hacerlo renunciara totalmente al miedo, cambiando totalmente su aura combativa… no quedó ni rastro del hombre que una vez conocí._

_Como agradecimiento por ayudarlo, él salió a enfrentar a los hombres que amenazaban la aldea, su combate y la manera en que se enfrentó a los saqueadores él solo fue impresionante. Cuando asesinó a todos los bandidos que intentaron profanar la aldea, fue como si se activara una oscuridad cegadora en sus ojos, continuó asesinando hasta que arrasó con toda la gente de la aldea… – _Ranma miró al suelo, procesando cada palabra que había dicho el hechicero y con dudas en la mente se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué hizo para detenerlo?-

_\- Decidí sellar la energía del Samurai con el hechizo de "desprendimiento de energía", ya que debía contener toda esa esencia de combate acumulada en el guerrero. Al enfrentarme al Samurái, un rayo de luz violeta atravesó su cuerpo, robándole toda la esencia y uniéndola a la mía. El guerrero cayó al suelo con tan poca energía vital que murió casi al instante y mi aura obtuvo un color azul celeste… Debo admitir que tanto Akane como tú están familiarizados con los efectos de dicho conjuro - _ las imágenes desaparecieron, dejando el espacio vacío de antes, Kim Young suspiró y comenzó a enderezarse.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que pase?- preguntó el chico mirándolo con dudas.

\- Te has enfrentado a tu tercer miedo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despiertes- Ranma se levantó del suelo y lo sujetó por un brazo.

-No es verdad, yo desperté de la magia del dulce… ¿Cómo es posible que haya luchado contra mi mayor miedo?- el hechicero se liberó de su agarre y lo enfrentó.

\- En realidad aun no despiertas –

-Pero… -

-Escucha, la magia es muy complicada de entender, lo mejor será que despiertes –

-Aun no responde mi pregunta – murmuró molesto, el hombre suspiró y recargándose en la pared dio su respuesta.

-Cuando le pediste a tu amigo que se llevara a tu prometida, sabías que no sobrevivirías, aceptaste tu muerte mucho antes de que pasara –

\- ¿Morí? –

\- Moriste al mismo tiempo que yo –

-Entonces… si vencí mi tercer miedo ¿Cómo es posible que aun esté dormido?-

\- Aún falta que tomes tu decisión… ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- murmuró molesto el hombre.

\- Claro que lo escuche -

\- ¡Entonces! – gritó el hombre enojado.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó el joven mirándolo con duda.

\- Solo... di tu decisión en voz alta – Ranma suspiró y lo miro desafiante.

-¿Qué pasará con usted? –

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo ya no existo – murmuró con una ceja levantada, dudando de la inteligencia del chico de la trenza – Y necesito que me hagas un último favor –

-¿Qué? – murmuró enojado.

\- Debes destruir los dulces del miedo –

\- ¿Y yo por qué?-

\- Estoy atrapado Ranma, no podría controlar a aquel que decida renunciar por completo al miedo- el chico suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te preocupas por los demás, no eras tan malo después de todo –

\- Nadie nace malo Ranma, la vida nos cambia… lo que hice en mis últimos años de vida no me enorgullece y ahora, casi todos mis recuerdos han desaparecido… el hechicero contra el que luchaste antes no era yo del todo, solo era una parte del recuerdo que tenías de mí… –

-Bien –

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

\- ¿Akane estará bien? – el hechicero sonrío y asintió.

\- Ella está bien, aún está esperando que te despiertes – Ranma suspiro con alivio – Será como si nunca hubiera ocurrido la batalla -

-¿Qué pasará con el vínculo que compartimos?-

-Si siguen juntos en el futuro, el lazo se hará más fuerte-

-Gracias – dijo el chico provocando que el hechicero sonriera de lado.

\- No olvides el favor que te pedí– murmuró el hombre antes de desaparecer junto con toda la luz de la cueva.

"_Bien, es hora de volver a casa_" pensó Ranma, antes de gritar su decisión a la oscuridad…

.

.

.

La anciana Cologne y Akane se levantaron lentamente del piso, ya que la energía que se había desprendido hace unos instantes las había empujado al suelo. Observando al joven de la trenza, notaron que se despertaba y segundos después se bajaba de la mesa de un brinco colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Ranma… - murmuró Akane asustada y notando que el color de las pupilas de su prometido eran completamente negras.

-Akane, detente – murmuró Cologne al ver que la peli-azul intentó acercarse a su prometido.

\- ¿Ranma? Soy yo… Akane – el chico le prestó toda su atención. Y parpadeando lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse hasta llegar a su color azul.

\- ¿Akane? – contesto el muchacho confundido mientras relajaba el cuerpo.

\- ¿Me recuerdas? – pregunto la peli-azul a escasos paso del joven. Ranma suspiro y dio un paso más cerca de ella.

\- Akane – murmuró justo antes de apretarla entre sus brazos y posar su rostro pegado al cuello desnudo de la chica.

\- Les diré a todos que el prometido ha despertado – murmuró la anciana contenta al ver las ondas de luz violeta formándose al momento en que los jóvenes se abrazaron. Suspiro contenta antes de salir y mantener distraídos a todos los demás fuera de la habitación o por lo menos solo unos minutos.

.

Akane sintió un alivio al sentir los cálidos brazos de su prometido rodeándola y suspirando apoyó con tranquilidad su cabeza en el pecho masculino del que, al parecer, el haber dormido por muchos días le había hecho crecer unos cuantos centímetros más.

\- Has vuelto – susurró la chica mientras le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

\- No volveré a dejarte jamas – murmuro Ranma rosando sus labios contra el cuello de la chica.

\- Mas te vale – respondió la peli-azul. Ranma sonrío y al alejarse unos centímetros para observarla, miró las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de su prometida. Tragando saliva para controlar las emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho, sujetó el rostro de Akane entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas.

\- Tenías razón Akane–

-¿En qué? –

\- Soy como un niño, soy un bobo al que le gusta demostrar que es el mejor, soy muy muy impulsivo y me comporto como un idiota siempre que quiero mantenerte a salvo- Akane se sonrojó, ya que recordó que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho cuando Kasumi la convenció de hablarle mientras dormía.

-Ranma, no era cierto lo que dije mientras dormías – murmuró sonrojada y tratando de ocultar su rostro avergonzada de lo que le había dicho antes.

-Entonces… ¿ya no quieres casarte conmigo?- la chica palideció al escucharlo y lo miró atónita – Dijiste que te casarías conmigo cuando despertara –

-Yo… yo nunca dije eso -

-Ambos sabemos que si- respondió colocándose a la altura de sus ojos -Creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo Akane –

-Pero…-

\- No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta –

-Creo que comer ese dulce te afecto el cerebro – murmuró la peli-azul sonriendo, haciendo que Ranma riera con ella.

\- Ya estaba mal desde antes de comerlo –

\- Lo hiciste Ranma, venciste a tus miedos, ahora eres inmune al miedo – Ranma acarició la mejilla de su prometida y negó con la cabeza.

-No Akane, no lo soy – la peli-azul parecía confundida.

-Pero, se supone que para eso eran los dulces –

\- Bueno, yo no… -

-¡Ranma, volviste! – gritaron todos mientras entraban a la habitación y corrían hasta la pareja que aún se abrazaba.

\- Lo hablaremos después – le murmuró el chico de la trenza, mientras aceptaba todos los abrazos de bienvenida de sus amigos y familiares.

\- Que alegría que hayas vuelto querido Ranma – dijo Kasumi antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro del joven y mirando contenta la sonrisa que tenía su hermana menor.

-Espero que a partir de ahora no seas tan impulsivo cuñado – murmuró Nabiki antes de darle unas palmaditas en su hombro y alejarse de él.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Nodoka entrando a la habitación y viendo sorprendida que todos estaban ahí – No sabía que iba a haber una reunión – todos los presentes sonrieron.

-Mamá- respondió Ranma atrayendo la atención de Nodoka – Yo… - mirando hacia Akane, ella asintió y él continuo – Mamá, yo… quiero presentarte a Akane como mi única prometida – Nodoka abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Pero no era Akane tu única prometida? – preguntó contrariada.

-Así es señora Saotome – respondió Ukyo mirando a su mejor amigo – Akane siempre ha sido la única prometida de Ranma – Ranma le sonrío agradecido y miró a cierta chica de cabellos morados, esperando su reacción.

-¿Shampoo?- preguntó su abuela al ver que su nieta se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-Solo diré que si no se casan pronto, me lo llevaré a mi aldea- respondió la chica, provocando que Mousse llorara de felicidad y se abrazara a una lámpara (confundiendola con la chica de cabello morado), murmurando lo feliz que Shampoo lo hacía.

Kodachi y su hermano solo murmuraban entre ellos, sin ceder o decir lo contrario, (ya que en otra ocasión habían aprendido a controlarse frente a la señora Nodoka), por otro lado, Ryoga miraba a sus dos mejores amigos con ojos tristes y sonreía deseándoles internamente mucha felicidad.

Ranma entrelazó su mano con la de Akane y los dos miraron a ambos patriarcas con determinación.

-Nos casaremos – afirmó Akane dirigiéndose a su padre. La cara seria de ambos patriarcas cambio drásticamente por una llena de lágrimas y mocos sueltos.

\- ¡Al fin uniremos nuestras escuelas Tendo! – gritó Genma.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que sí Saotome! – le contestó Soun, los dos se abrazaron llenos de felicidad y aventando confeti en todas direcciones, avergonzando a todos los presentes por sus exageradas reacciones.

.

.

.

Todos ya se habían ido a acostar y las luces de la casa estaban completamente apagadas, la luna brindaba unos cuantos rayos de luz e iluminaba a un pequeño bulto amarrado a un árbol que se movía con desesperación.

-¿Alguien podría soltarme? ¡Auxilio!- gritó Happosai mientras trataba de zafarse para poder irse a dormir.

.

.

Ranma miró por última vez el contenido de la caja de dulces, solo quedaban tres de ellos. Suspiro con pesar antes de arrojarla al fuego y verla reducirse a cenizas. Akane camino hasta llegar junto a él y entrelazó sus dedos cuando se tomaron de la mano.

-Hiciste lo correcto – le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Era una promesa – susurró el joven antes de besar la frente de su prometida y alejarse juntos de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Epílogo

.

Ranma abrazo el cuerpo de Akane mientras intentaba dormir, recién regresaban de su luna de miel y aún no se acostumbraba a la pequeña cama que tenían en la residencia Tendo. Suspirando con cansancio giró su cuerpo hacia la orilla y se quedó quieto.

-¿Aún no te duermes?- murmuró Akane divertida al sentir que Ranma se movía de nuevo.

\- No – le respondió cortante al saber que intentaba burlarse de él.

\- Anda, ven aquí – Ranma suspiró y se pegó aún más al cuerpo de su esposa.

-Necesito una cama con más espacio, no quepo en esta – Akane soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó reconfortándolo.

\- Cuando iniciemos las clases en el Dojo lo primero que compraremos será una cama más grande, ¿Si? – Ranma sujetó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa y la colocó encima de él acomodándose mejor en la cama-¡Oye!-

-Calla mantita, mantenme calientito –

-Lo que tú quieres es quedarte en medio de la cama – murmuró Akane sobre el cuello de Ranma, rindiéndose.

-Por lo menos así no me tirarás de ella- Akane sonrío de lado y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Nunca me dijiste cuales fueron tus mayores miedos – Ranma sonrío y miró sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Comer tu comida no fue uno de ellos – el pellizco que recibió en su espalda fue la única respuesta que le dio su mujer antes de quedarse dormida abrazada a él.

-Descansa Akane... tal ves algún día... te lo diré – murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

.

.

Chan chan chan… que les puedo decir, soy una romántica empedernida.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por darle un poquito de su tiempo a esta historia. Lamento que mis últimas actualizaciones no hayan sido muy seguidas y que les haya alargado mucho tiempo la llegada del final. Es difícil acabar una historia larga, sin querer dejar cabos sueltos por ahí. ;P

No crean que se me olvido… ¡Les mando un enorme abrazo a todos los lectores y seguidores de la historia! ¡Saludos a los nuevos lectores! y nuevamente, mil gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a los 3 miedos. ;)

No olviden que me encanta leer sus comentarios, por lo que les pido que me digan que les pareció la historia.

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos ¡Nos leemos pronto! (^_^)/

Antes de que se me olvide... en cuanto pueda, iré subiendo capítulos de la historia "Llena de Recuerdos" si no la han leído, están cordialmente invitados a hacerlo ;)

¡Cambio y fuera! (o.o)7

.


	9. Tiempo de Retroalimentación

Hola a todos, ha llegado el:

"**_Tiempo de Retroalimentación_**"

Como habrán notado, dejé que todos sus hermosos comentarios del Fanfic LOS 3 MIEDOS se juntaran para poder responderlos a todos de un jalón, (NOTA: Las respuestas más largas las coloqué al principio) …

**¡EMPECEMOS!**

**.**

**Benani0125: **Fuiste muy paciente, comprensivo(a) y sin proponerlo te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón ya que con cada comentario tuyo me motivaste a continuar la historia. Me alegró el corazón saber que te haya gustado toda la historia y que estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo de que a veces es bueno tener presente el miedo para realizar cosas.

Finalmente, el "Calla mantita" jajajaja la verdad no sé exactamente en qué momento surgió, pero me gustó tanto esa frase que la dejé para darle un poco más de humor a esa parte del capítulo. ;) ¡Saludos! y espero leer más comentarios tuyos en mis futuros escritos. :D

**Ranma84:** ¡Hola! ¡Que felicidad! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la historia! :)

Sé que me arriesgué mucho al insertar un nuevo personaje al fic ya que ni siquiera mencioné lo que les había pasado esos 5 años antes.. Pero, déjame comentarte que ya estoy terminando de pulir el primer capítulo de la siguiente historia, para (ahora sí) presentarles al personaje como Dios manda y explicar algunos detallitos que tal vez olvidé aclarar/mencionar en el fic de Los 3 Miedos.

Me encantaría que compartieras conmigo qué te pareció el final de la historia, ya que fuiste de los principales seguidores de la historia. ¡Mil gracias por eso! ;) ¡Te mando un gran abrazo, Saludos!

**Paulayjoaqui:** Tú fuiste la primera persona en escribirme un comentario (*-*) muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Desde el principio, me dio miedo de que tus conjeturas se acercaban mucho a lo que pasaría en la historia y el que pensaras que era una historia muy predecible. Lamento haberte hecho llorar en el capítulo donde Ranma recibe la carta de Akane, pero así es más o menos el impacto que quería causar (yo también lloré al escribirlo (T.T)). Me gustaría saber qué te pareció el final de la historia, así que espero que pronto puedas mandarme un mensajito, ¿Vale? ¡Saludos!

**Llek BM:** Había planeado que la historia fuera más corta, por eso los capítulos eran pequeños, pero al ver que probablemente dejaría muchos espacios sin aclarar, al final terminó un poco más larga de lo que esperaba jejeje. También me gustaría saber qué opinas del final ;) ¡Te doy las más Infinitas gracias por compartir la historia en Facebook! Y ¡Te mando un enorme abrazo!, ¡Saludos!

**Sailordancer7:** Gracias por tu comentario, Sí que me arriesgué bastante al insertar un nuevo personaje, jajaja no lo había notado XP, gracias por el dato. Como dije en un comentario anterior, estoy terminando de pulir el primer capítulo de la siguiente historia, para (ahora sí) presentarles al personaje como Dios manda. Espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia. ¡Saludos!

**Gwen Olvera:** Muajajaja, esa era la idea, que cada capítulo del fic los dejara con los pelos de punta. Desgraciadamente, mis tiempos libres para poder actualizar la historia comenzaron a acortarse, por eso no pude publicar más seguido los capítulos. Espero que aun así la continuaras leyendo y si es así, dime qué te pareció el final… ¡Saludos!

**Liliana fajardo:** Por supuesto que era parte del sueño, solo así se me ocurrió que terminaría de vencer su timidez y se animara a confesar todos sus sentimientos. Siendo honesta, aún no estoy lista como para crear una historia donde Akane muera, se me destrozaría el corazón. Espero que te guste el final. ¡Saludos!

**Nancyricoleon:** Jajaja yo también creo que Ranma necesita mucho de Akane, pero "vivir sin ella" tal vez sí es posible. Es bonito saber que conforme avanzó la historia, ésta te haya gustado. Espero que en la próxima historia (que le comenté a Ranma84 y a Sailordancer7) cuente con tus hermosos comentarios. :D ¡Saludos!

**Btaisho: **Para mí es una gran alegría que te hayas enganchado con la historia y que te gustara el cómo la manejé, espero que no haya sido demasiado predecible. Dime en un comentario, qué tal te pareció el final. ;) ¡Saludos!

**Rubens:** Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras. Como le dije a Gwen, mis tiempos libres cada vez fueron más cortos y prioricé esos tiempos para estar con mi familia. Espero que lo comprendas y me compartas, qué opinas del final. ¡Saludos!

**Pau:** Aunque solo me hayas dejado un comentario, espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia, espero saber de ti pronto. ¡Saludos!

**Guest: **Que bueno que te enganchaste con la historia y que le dedicaras unos minutos de tu tiempo**. **Espero que te haya gustado el final. ¡Besos!

**Zaneziana:** Me hace muy feliz saber que te estaba gustando la historia, ¿Qué te pareció el final? Cuéntame… ¡Saludos!

**YorokobiSaotome:** jajajaja Espero no haberte hecho llorar, ya no supe más de ti… me dejaste con la intriga. Dime qué te pareció el final de la historia. ¡Saludos!

**PauCastro.C:** Muchas gracias por el halago, hice todo lo que pude para mantener la esencia de los personajes de la gran Rumiko. Dime si te gustó el final de la historia, ¿Vale? ¡Saludos! :)

**Hikari:** Si, me pasé (T.T´)… me tardé mucho tiempo en terminar la historia. ¡Qué bueno que te gustara el final! Espero leer tus comentarios en los próximos escritos. ¡Saludos!

**SARITANIMELOVE:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado toda la historia! Muchas gracias por leerla y discúlpame por preocuparte en vano de la muerte de Akane. ¡Saludos!

**JA Guerrero:** ¡Hola! Me gustaría que me comentaras qué tal te pareció el final. ¡Saludos!

**Alicia**: ¡Qué bueno que te estaba gustando la historia! Cuando termines de leerla, cuéntame que tal te pareció el final. ¡Besos!

.

Para concluir este "Tiempo de Retroalimentación", estoy totalmente agradecida con las páginas:

**Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino; Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre; y Mundo Fanfics R&I, **por publicitar mis historias y sus respectivas actualizaciones, les mando un enorme abrazo a todas y todos los que me acompañaron en este proyecto.

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos y… ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :)


End file.
